


Eighteen

by marlierockz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Canon, De-Aged Derek Hale, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Smut, all things sterek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlierockz/pseuds/marlierockz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has been turned into an eighteen year old but some crazy faeries. So guess who has to take care of him? Stiles, of course</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Stiles knew when Deaton, the local 'vet', called him to come over to the clinic ASAP, he knew something was wrong but he didn't know how awfully weird it was. He gulped as he stared at the person next to Deaton. Derek Hale was usually six foot three, broody and had a permanent scowl on his face ever since Stiles has met him. Derek was also really built physically, which Derek mainly used to slam Stiles into various things. Now, Stiles was looking at a much,  _much_ younger looking Derek Hale. "Um, not to ask any stupid questions or anything like that but what happened with Derek?"

"It seems like Mr. Hale here decided to play around with some faeries, who later turned him into a seventeen year old again." Deaton nodded before scratching his neck. Derek just leaned against a table with his arms crossed, brooding as ever. Stiles looked Derek up and down. Derek's hair was now down across his forehead, not gelled back. His body was still kinda built with a wide chest, and he still had that permanent scowl on his younger looking face. Deaton sighed before grabbing a seat, and sitting in it. Stiles leaned against a wall waiting for how he played a role in this because Deaton was the one who called him for a purpose that he has not disclosed on quite just yet. "I don't know how to reverse this but I will be making some calls to a few trusted people. Since Derek can't obviously stay with his pack because he's going to be needing training with his new younger body, and he probably doesn't want to get teased. I've already called your dad, and he said it's fine for Derek to stay over for a couple of days."

"He said what? Are you sure Derek can't stay with his pack? I mean, it's not like they're going to make fun of him or anything. Who would want their throat ripped out? Not anyone of them." Stiles was freaking out about this, flailing his arms all over the place. He was not okay with this. What if he didn't want to house Derek? No one asked him, they just went straight to his dad. Which he thanked his dad sarcastically in his head for letting Derek stay. Stiles sighed as he looked at Derek and Deaton. He breathed to calm down. "Yeah, whatever. Can we go now? I need to get up early tomorrow."

"That's fine. When I know something, I'll contact you guys. So I'll see you then. Have a goodnight." Deaton smiled as he pushed off his chair then guiding Derek out the door behind Stiles, who didn't wait for Derek. Stiles was already nervous and awkward about this situation. He had to live with Derek for how long in the same room as him. It was going to be disastrous for him since he finds Derek really attractive, now in both younger and older looks. Stiles was royally screwed as he got into the drivers side of his Jeep. He waited as Derek jumped into the passenger seat. "The Stiles mobile is off!"

Stiles drove away from the animal clinic to his house. He was still freaking out that Derek was riding with him as his younger self. Also, faries are real? Who knew! Stiles pulls up in his driveway to see his dad's cruiser wasn't there so he must of have been working late tonight in the Sheriff's office. Stiles climbed out of the most awkwardest car ride home ever in history and closed the door behind him. Derek hasn't said a tiny word to him or Deaton when he arrived there. He wondered if Derek was becoming a mute.

Stiles unlocked his front door to walk in, and throw his shoes off. Derek did the same after closing the front door behind him. Stiles went into the kitchen to see it was only about seven at night, and thought he should really eat something before doing some research on faerie magic. He looked behind him to ask Derek if he wanted something to eat. Derek was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, awkwardly as hell. Something Stiles never seen before on Derek. He never imagined Derek to be awkward, he just saw him as intimidating. Stiles sighed before looking back into the fridge. "Do you want anything to eat? Dad actually stocked the fridge with stuff. We have lettuce, lunch meats, and um, chicken. Oh! Boxed pepperoni pizza!"

"I'm not that hungry." Derek's younger voice almost made Stiles want to laugh. It doesn't even sound like Derek hit puberty yet. Stiles was curious, so he straight out asked what Derek's age was. He closed the fridge door before turning to Derek, who still looked awkward. Derek sighed before looking at Stiles. "Eighteen." Stiles snorted at this information which made Derek glare, and growl at him. "What was that mean?"

"Nothing, just nothing. It just sounds like your voice hasn't hit puberty yet." Stiles shrugged as he got a growl back from Derek, indication he should just shut up. Stiles nodded before heading past Derek in a quick motion so he wasn't going to get slammed against a wall. He made his way upstairs with Derek in tow to his bedroom. Stiles slipped into his computer chair, and started to search up stuff about faeries. The faster he gets Derek out of here, the better. "Hmm, let's see.."

"It doesn't say much here. This is just gibberish." Derek groaned as they scrolled down some page of information. Basically it mostly read that faeries get poisoned by iron, and some special herbs then most of the other stuff was about folklore and where they were founded. Nothing about spells, or anything that could relate to Derek's situation. Stiles just shuts off the computer after another hour of researching to come up with nothing still. Stiles looked at the clock to see it was ten at night. "This is bullshit."

"You're life is just one big old nightmare, isn't it? Like everything just happens to fall on you. How did you even manage to get on the faeries nerve?"

"I told her to get off my property." Derek shrugged as it was no big deal, and Stiles just shook his head saying "Of course, you'd say something like that to a faerie and get fucked up after." He went to his closet to pull out a pair of pajamas for each of them. He threw the clothes at Derek before heading to the bathroom to get changed. As Stiles closed the door, and started to change into his bedtime clothes, he wondered how awkward tonight will be with Derek. Derek probably knows with his werewolf sniffy senses that Stiles found him attractive. Which makes Stiles probably feel more weird sharing a bed with him, and that he might get morning wood and can't treat it because he's sharing a room with Derek freaking hale. "I'm doomed, Stiles. DOOMED."

Stiles shook his head, not believing this was happening. Out of all the pack members, Stiles had to be the one who had to babysit Derek. Why couldn't Isaac do it? He'll probably be glad that someone finally wanted to be around him, even though Derek was still Derek. He walked out of the bedroom with his day clothes in one hand back to his room where he found Derek in his clothes. Derek was a bit toned then Stiles in his younger self so he fit the clothes better than Stiles, who was mostly lanky and bones. "Hopefully you are not a bed hog like Scott is because that would be so annoying. Do you realize everytime that Scott sleepsover, I mostly end up on the floor? Well, let's not do that to poor Stiles back and share the bed evenly. Caphe?"

"Yeah." Derek nodded before going over to Stiles bed that was pushed to the corner of his room. Derek claimed the wall spot, and Stiles cheered in his head because the right side was always his side of the bed. Even when Scott was around. Stiles hadn't had any girls in his room so he couldn't say anything about that. He scooted into the bed after Derek, and claimed his right side of the bed. He pulled the heavy comforter over himself, and looked over to see Derek has done the same. Stiles whispered an awkward goodnight, and Derek just gave a stoic goodnight back.

Stiles couldn't sleep, not a wink for about an hour and a half. His body was on high alert from the body laying next to his. Stiles started to think of how attractive Derek was in his younger days. He had a smooth face without the stubble. Eyes that looked too inocent for someone like him, and he wasn't even that tall to look intimdating. He also looked like nothing evil could touch him but Stiles knew better on that one. Stiles wanted to turn on his right side but didn't want to look at Derek.

If this was just one night, how could Stiles handle even a week with Derek? He was so screwed.

xox

Waking up wasn't something Stiles favoured, he just wanted to sleep forever but someone was shaking horribly awake. He groaned to that person to go away and never come back. Ever. But the person kept shaking him over and over. Stiles groaned before turning on his back, and opening his eyes to the culprit who was shaking him violently. It was Derek, and Stiles just wanted to throttle him to the next year. "Why did you wake me up so early? Is someone dying?"

"No?" Derek looked at Stiles like he was someone else, and Stiles groaned before laying on his left again. Stiles mumbled to wake him up at three, and not to disturb him. Stiles didn't get much sleep last night, so how many more minutes he could grap was good for him. Derek growled behind his back, and knew that he was suppose to be terrified but Stiles was just so tired, he just didn't care. "Stiles. Get up now before I rip your throat out with my teeth."

"You realize with that voice and face, you aren't as intimidating as you were in your older body." Stiles stumbled from the bed as he got a roar in reply. Stiles nodded as he quickly got dressed, and threw some clothes to Derek to wear for today. After Stiles slid his red hoodie on his batman shirt, he turned to see Derek looking over his comic selection and raised a brow. "You like comics?"

"Yeah. I had a collection of them, just like yours. Well, mostly like yours but they didn't survive the fire." Derek sighed as he placed the comic down on the shelf and looked longingly at it. Stiles felt sad about what happened to Derek's family. His dad was only a Deputy at that time was at the Hale house when ti caught fire. He wasn't in the house but he was called to it when someone rang in that someone let fire to it. It had all his family in it except Derek and Laura. Peter survived but who cares about that psycho uncle? "We should go see Scott."

"You know if, you, um, want to borrow any comics one day, you can?" Stiles felt awkward trying to be friendly to a man who has threatened, slammed against walls, and never said thanks to him for all his time knowing him. Derek looked at him with a small, sad smile and nodded. Stiles just nodded back, and suggested they get to Scott now or else Stiles wasn't going to leave the house.

xox

"Faeries? Faeries are real?" Scott looked at them like they spouted three hands, and they were green. Stiles nodded saying he couldn't believe it himself but apparently faeries were a real god damn thing. Scott just ran his fingers through his tousled hair since he just got up from sleeping in which Stiles was jealous of. "So what are we going to do about this? Where is Derek going to be staying?"

"Well, Deaton is calling everyone he knows so that's a upside and Derek here is staying in the awesome Stilinski house." Stiles gave a nod to Scott, who just nodded back in recognition. Scott didn't say anything else, and of course, Derek hadn't said anything like usual. Did he like being mute or did he just suddenly get his voice taken away? Stiles just didn't care anymore. Stiles sighed as he started to talk again. "We did some research about faeries last night which sounds weird to even say out loud but there really wasn't anything there but how to poison them with iron."

"So we have nothing? That's great." Scott huffed out a breath, not knowing what to do. Stiles, first in his lifetime, didn't know what to say or suggest or even make a joke about. Scott started to talk again. "I guess we can talk to Allison's dad and see if he knows anything?"

"No." Derek right off the bat replied to Scott, and Stiles just groaned. They were going nowhere real fast and that meant Derek will still be in his younger body taunting Stiles for aslong as whenever that is. Scott glowered at Derek asking him why not to ask for Argents help. Derek rolled his eyes like it wasn't obvious. "He's a hunter. Point blank."

"He's helped us before, hasn't he?" Scott raised his eyebrows at Derek, who shook his head at Scott. Stiles agreed with Scott saying that it would be best since Chris probably knew a lot more stuff than the internet. Derek just threatened to throw Stiles out a window which made Stiles 100% safe to go home with him later. "About this, if Deaton doesn't find anything.. We go to Chris? If Deaton finds something then that's better."

"Fine but I won't like it." Derek glared with his brooding face at Scott. Scott replied to Derek with "That's all I ask for."

"Now that we got that settled, can we go eat now? I'm starving!" Stiles got up from his chair and was out the door before someone could say "yes"


	2. Two

Stiles practically dragged Derek with him to the library after they got something to eat at a local diner. Derek didn't want to go to the diner, he just wanted to go back to Stiles house and, what Stiles assumed, to brood. He wasn't having any of what Derek threatened, so now they were in the forklore section of an old bookstore in Beacon Hills. The shelves where almost to the roof of the store, and the store was just wall to wall bookshelves. Stiles rummaged threw the book spinces, filled threw some of them to see if they had anything useful.

The books really don't say anything about faeries making people younger. Stiles kept reading one old bound book in hopes to find something but was stopped after feeling hot breath on his neck. He gulped as his dick started to twitch.  _Think about grandma's in thongs, grandma's in thongs._ Stiles chanted in his head, and turned to Derek with a what-the-fuck-do-you-think-you're-doing look. "Why are you breathing on my neck? Do you really not know what personal space is?"

"What's personal space?" Derek's face didn't give any kind of joking around, it was just seriousness. Stiles just shook his head, and told Derek to back off as he read. Stiles needed this thing with Derek to be over, so he could have some alone time. Even though, Stiles was around people almost 24/7 doesn't mean he wants to have a bed partner everyday. Life sure sucked for him this time. After another ten minutes, Stiles found something that could be useful. "What do you find?"

"It says here.. ' _If faeries were to cast a spell on you, you are bound to that spell until it gets what it wants.'_ Which I think it means you're stuck in that body until the faerie gets what she wants." Stiles nodded as he realized they need to hunt down the faeire who did this to see what exactly what it wants. Derek looked down at his shoes, and Stiles narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He felt like he knew what happened with the faerie before Derek could tell him. "I can't believe this. We found something to only learn the person who can reverse it is  _dead!_  Great, just great! I really applaud your people skills, Derek. Ten out of ten."

"What was I suppose to do?" Derek snarled back as Stiles stomped out of the book shop to his Jeep. Stiles whipped to face Derek, and threw up his hands in the air. "I don't know, Derek. There is a thing called communication! Haven't you heard about it? I know it might not be in your shortened vocabulary but you can at least try it one day." Stiles shook his head before stomping to the drivers side. Finally got a lead but can't do that now since the faerie is dead. No thanks to Derek.

Stiles drove off as Derek closed the door when he got into the Jeep. Stiles needed to talk to Deaton about this but not over the phone. It was a very tense atmosphere in the Jeep between the two. Stiles not making any motive to start a conversation with Derek after what he just learned. I mean, does Derek not have any commincation skills? Stiles just shook his head as they pulled into the Animal Clinic's parking lot.

Stiles rang the bell on the counter mulitple times just to piss Derek off. Derek growled behind Stiles back, aware of what Stiles was obviously doing to annoy him. Deaton came out from the back, and Stiles stopped ringing the bell. Deaton sighed before nodding to the back. Stiles and Derek followed Deaton to the back of the vet clinic. Deaton sat down on a stool, Derek leaned against the wall and Stiles just stood there. "I have called my trusted resources, and they all said that they'll call me back within this week. I don't know what to tell you boys. I don't know much about this like I said before."

"I found something that could of have been useful." Stiles rolled his eyes before glancing at Derek with a glare. He turned his attention to Deaton, who looked curious. "I read a book in the bookstore saying that if a faerie were to cast a spell on you, the faerie has to get what they want first but that plan can't happen now because of Mr. No Commincation Skills over there."

Deaton raised his brows at Derek, who still had a scowl plastered on his face. "What happened?" Deaton was still looking at Derek with a curious face, Stiles wondered if he secretly knew. He knew Deaton was kind of weird like that since they met him. Derek looked relacneted to tell Deaton what happened. "She was on my property, and I told her to get off before I call the cops. She just laughed at me before closing her eyes and chanting in a different language then she mocked me saying that hopefully I liked being young. Then I killed her with my sharp claws. That's it."

"As you can tell, he has no commincation skills." Stiles just shook his head, frustrated with all of this. Deaton dismissed them without a word, and Stiles had no clue what to do now. Deaton stopped them before they left, and smiled at them kindly. "Since I know Derek can't stay at your house all day. I know the prinicbal and the secretary. Derek, your going to be going to school while you are in this body. You start Monday. By the way, your last name is Deaton."

Derek's anger was rolling off of him at this point that even Stiles felt it. Stiles shuddered as he grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him out of the clinic. He couldn't deal with this. He had to have a bed partner, now he couldn't go to school without having Derek there. He sighed before getting back into his Jeep. He looked over to Derek and sighed. His anger really wasn't fair to Derek at all. Derek was de-aged, and couldn't be helped getting stuck with Stiles. No one wanted to be stuck with Stiles, who was he kidding? "School's no big deal, you'll be fine. I mean, you did do this once before, right? Can't you just do it again? It's easy as pie if you keep up with the load. I guess-"

"Whatever." Derek just stared out the window as Stiles drove home. Stiles didn't understand Derek at all. One minute he's angry, the next he's broody. You can't seem to win with Derek Hale at all.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? I know that you become de-aged and stuff but holy hell, you're one rollercoaster of mixed emotions. Even I can't keep up with you. You're broody one minute, angry the next and then you don't care!" Stiles lets out a frustrated sigh. Derek just looks at him, and doesn't reply. He knew this was going to be a chalenge to talk to Derek. He didn't know how hard it was. "So your not going to reply? Very mature of you, Derek. I understand this whole brooding, permanent scowl thing you've got going on, I do but it's just so much to deal with when I'm with you 24/7 now. Can you, you know, loosen the hell up? Because it's not fun hanging out with someone who broods."

Derek didn't answer him at all, which Stiles just shakes his head at. Stiles didn't know what to do, and it made him feel useless.

xox

It was night time as Stiles got ready for bed, so did Derek. They haven't spoken a word since the Jeep conversation and Stiles was kinda glad for that. He just didn't know what to say anymore which seemed highly unlikely for him but he doesn't know. He walked into the bedroom to see Derek sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Stiles asked what was wrong which only got a scoff from Derek. "What do you think is wrong? I'm in my younger self's body, I can't take charge with my pack and I have to go to school which I finished along time ago. I'm sorry if I'm a bit tempered lately."

"Whoa, calm down. I told you I understood the whole thing. Derek, we'll find a way to get you back into your much older self then we can live happily ever after. Until then, you're going to be a normal teenager. Just like Scott and I, okay?" Stiles sat down next to Derek, and thought about putting his hand on Derek's shoulder but hesitates. After a few seconds he just decides to place his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek didn't threaten or do anything when Stiles placed his hand on his shoulder. Stiles was shocked, even questioning that if this was Derek Hale for a moment. "We'll figure it out. This was only the second day, I mean, this will obviously take time and we don't have to stress this out. We can just take it step by step."

"I guess." Derek sighed, and Stiles took that as a win since Derek could've replied with no words at all. Stiles jumped when his phone started to blare All Time Low's 'Damned is I do (Damned if I don't)' meaning someone was calling him. He looked at the caller ID to see it was Scott. He automatically pressed accept. "Scott? What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey, did you find about thing about the Derek problem?" Stiles rolled his eyes at the term faerie. He really couldn't believe that they were actually real. He wonders if they actually have wings- He shook his head, realizing he needs to pay attention since his attention span is like a attention span of a two year old. Stiles sighed. "It's not a problem, Scott. It's a more of a extended situation as I like to put it, and nope, not a thing. I mean, who really believes that faeries exist? I didn't want to go ask the bookstore cashier girl for faerie spellbooks, I would look out of my mind loony."

"I get it, Stiles. We'll figure something else out, I guess." Scott sighed as he said he had to go see Allison. Stiles made sure Scott hung up before throwing his phone away from him on the computer desk. Derek seemed to already be in bed on his own side, which Stiles cheered in his head that he still got the right side. Stiles-1 World-0


	3. Three

Stiles groaned as it was Monday morning already, and he had to take Derek to school with him. He knew how pleasant that was going to be. He tried to get up from the bed but a arm that slinked around his waist kept him from doing so. Derek's body was pressed against his back, and Stiles realized he wasn't the one who was sporting morning wood. He breathed out and in, not thinking how attractive this was to him so he wasn't going to get a unvoluntarily boner like Derek has. He licked his lips thinking about how to go about this. "Derek."

"Mmm." Derek just tightened his grip on Stiles, and Stiles had to think about old men in thongs. He breathed as he pushed back on Derek, maybe that would work but it didn't. It made Derek nuzzle his face into his neck. Stiles knew he was blushing from Derek's contact with him. Stiles has/had the most biggest connection with Derek since they met but he couldn't explain it himself why. Stiles felt much more awkward because of what was poking him in the ass. Stiles sighed as he slapped Derek's arm as hard as he can. "Hmm?"

"Derek, u, can, you know, stop cuddling me? I mean, it's not that I don't like it, it's just like we have to go to school and you have a boner.. Which, by the way, is poking my ass." Stiles rambled on until Derek removed his arm quickly. Stiles stumbled off the bed awkwardly, and stood up to stretch. His back was turned to Derek since he didn't want to see him while flustered. Even though Derek probably knew already with his senses. He went to the closet to out something good looking for Derek to wear to school, and threw it at him. It was a white t-shirt with a plaid button up to go over it and some black jeans. "Let's get ready for your first day, buddy."

"Great." Stiles stiffened when he heard Derek's sleep morning voice, it sounded so raspy, and sexual to him that he grabbed his clothes and jetted out of his bedroom to the washroom. He closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned onto the bathroom door on his back. He tried to get his breathing to calm and steady. Derek is probably laughing at him about how he's acting like a hormonaly teenage boy. Which he is but it was still embarrassing. He slowly changed his clothes, and went back to his room to find Derek sitting on the bed, ready to go. "Are you done with your freak out?"

"What freak out? I don't know what you're talking about. Now let's get to school." Stiles grabbed his bag, and ran out the door. He was blushing from the fact that Derek had actually brought it up. Why did he bring it up? Stiles shoved his converse on, and walked out to the Jeep. He jumped in the drivers side, throwing his backpack behind his seat and waited for Derek. Derek closed the front door on his way out, and was walking with a scowl. Derek hopped into the Jeep and slammed the door behind him. "Just because you don't want to go to school, doesn't mean you have to take it out on my baby."

"Shut up, and drive." Derek growled out, and looked out the window.

"Well, someones extra grumpy this morning." Stiles didn't think it was possible too be extra grumpy but Derek just took it to an whole new level. He just shook his head, and drove out of the driveway. He drove towards the school, and he knew he didn't have to show Derek around the school since Derek had already attended the same school. "You do know your way around the school, right? I mean, I could help you but since I know you went to this school already so.."

"Yes, Stiles. I know my way around." Derek simply said as they pulled up next to a porshe, which was obviously Jackson's. Stiles wondered how today was going to end up like with Derek. Stiles told him that he would see him at lunch if they don't end up with classes together. Panic was showen on Derek's face for second before it was back to being a scowl. Stiles didn't know if it was panic because he might not have any classes with Stiles or that he might actually have classes with Stiles. Stiles will tell himself it's the second one since he doesn't want to get his hopes up. "Go. I know where the damn office is."

"Alright, okay. You know to text me if you need help, right?" Stiles just slapped himself mentally for sounding so frantic and mom-like. Derek rolled his eyes like he knew that Stiles was having a mini freak out in his mind. Stiles grabbed his backpack, and got out of his Jeep. He closed the door before giving Derek a nod then heading into the building to find Scott. He swerved people in the hallway who were walking so slow, and people who just stood there. Scott was at his locker, and turned to see Stiles. "Scott!"

"Hey, where's your carry on person?" Scott looked behind Stiles to see that Derek wasn't with Stiles. Stiles scoffed at Scott, and pushed his shoulder. "Scott, he's not my carry on person. He's my.. friend? I don't know. He said he could find the office since you know he did go here before us." Scott shrugged before leading them to first period which was English. Walking into the class, they saw Lydia and Jackson sitting next to each other in the single seated rows. Allison was sitting behind Lydia two seats down. Scott took his seat in front of Allison, and Stiles took the seat next to Scott. "If Mr. Emison doesn't hurry up to teach the class, I'm going to Die. Stiles, will you avenge my death?"

"Hell no." Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott's dramatics. Stiles was worrying how Derek was doing right now. Did he find his classroom? Did he get lost? Million questions ran through Stiles head. He started to shake his leg up and down, to sit forward then back. Getting all fidgetty with his pen. His nerves came to a stop when Derek walked into the class. All the girls smiled, and started to whisper quietly. Which Stiles felt an unwanted feeling in his gut to tell the girls to back off. Derek looked awkward but he also gave off the broody feel. Stiles rolled his eyes at that. Derek handed his schedule, and talked to the teacher, who then turned to the class. "Alright, class. We have a new student. His name is Derek Deaton. Please make him feel welcome. There's a seat next to Mr. Stilinski. Take a seat."

Derek walked stoically to his seat, and sat down without a glance to Stiles. Stiles nudged at Derek when the teacher just sat down at his desk, and told everyone it was a catch up day. "Can I see your schedule?" Derek shoved the piece of paper towards Stiles, who grabbed at it. He looked at all the courses to see it matches his own timetable. He licked his lips, and handed it back to Derek. "We have matching timetables."

"Great." Sarcasm was clearly flooded Derek's tone but Stiles also heard relief. Maybe Derek didn't want to be without Stiles? He just shook it off since no one really knew what Derek felt or thought. Stiles just hoped he would find out what Derek thought one day.

xox

School was over and done with for them which Stiles was thankful for. Derek had now become his carry on person. Derek was walking beside him, and very close too. Like he wanted to be close to Stiles, or he didn't want to bump into anyone. Stiles took it as the first choice for that one. They walked out to the Jeep, and got into it. Stiles threw his backpack in the back and started to drive off from school. Stiles casually asked how school was for Derek for conversation. "Good."

"Good? Just good? You had Coach Finstock for Eco! How is that good?" Stiles wanted more of an answer then just  _good._ What school day is just good? Derek didn't answer so Stiles knew he wouldn't get one. He sighed as he pulled next to the Sheriff's crusier that was also in the driveway. "I'm guessing my Dad is home."

They got out of the Jeep, heading to the front door. They heard paper turning from the kitchen, meaning Stiles dad was doing some paperwork. Stiles wondered when his dad was going to take a day off from bringing paperwork from work home. Stiles and Derek both walked into the kitchen together to see the Sheriff hunched over the kitchen table, filling and reading papers. "Hey, Dad!"

"Hey, you guys. How was school? Do I need to be scared that you got into more trouble, you two?" Stiles dad looked up with a questioning look at both of them. Stiles shook his head as Derek shifted on his feet awkwardly. The Sheriff nodded before telling them that he ordered pizze with three things of curly fries. Stiles opened his mouth to his dad, who held up his hand. "Son, if you can have curly fries than I can have curly fries. Okay?"

"Dad, you know your not suppose to have greasy things like that. Do you want to have a heart attack?" Stiles scorned with his arms across his chest. Sheriff just rolled his eyes, and told his son that if he was going to enjoy the rest of his internal misery, he's sure as hell is going to have curly fries once and a while. Stiles groaned before shaking his head. "Alright, Dad but tomorrow you're going back to your healthy lifestyle."

"Whatever you say, Son." The Sheriff was amused, and told them that he'll call them when the food was there. Stiles said thanks, and Derek just nodded at the Sheriff, not knowing what to say since it had been forever since he had an actually parent or guardian. They shuffled up stairs quickly while the Sheriff was busy downstairs. Derek closed the door behind them when they were in Stiles bedroom. Stiles saw the uncomfotable look on Derek's face, and was confused. "Derek, are you okay? You look kinda uncomfortable?"

"It's nothing.." Derek sat down on the bed, and looked at the floor, brooding. Stiles groaned at Derek saying that he should tell him so he know how to make it uncomfortable for him the next time. No one was going to feel uncomfortable in his house, Stiles concluded. Derek sighed before explaining. "It's just that.. I haven't had a parent or guardian around in a long time, and well, your Dad, how he cares for you, reminds me of my own father."

"Oh." Stiles nodded, making his mouth into a thin line. How could you answer that? Stiles sighed before sitting next to Derek on the bed. He still didn't know what to say so they sat there for a few minutes in silence before Stiles started to speak. "For now, my father is kind of your guardian. We'll take care of you, don't worry. We are a very tight family since it's just him and me."

"Thank you." Stiles was shocked at Derek. Derek has never thanked Stiles for anything. Since Stiles did a lot of research for them and all but he never heard Derek say thank you once in his lifetime to him. Derek was looking into Stiles eyes, and Stiles thought of how he had the most cutest green eyes he's ever seen. Stiles nodded, and said you're welcome in reply.

Soon after, the Sheriff called them down for dinner and Stiles would remember this conversation.


	4. Four

"Let's go find the faerie coven." Derek said one morning, making Stiles do a double take. He would love to go find these faeries, and demanding to get Derek back to himself so Stiles could have some alone time to jerk it. He just didn't think it was the safest route, I mean, you do once and look at Derek for example. Stiles shot it down the suggestion, and shook his head, rapidly. "We need to do something."

"We are doing something. We're in my room, reading about faeries. Not getting ourselves into more shit than we, you, are in." Stiles nodded at the books they got from the bookstore after school. It was Wednesday, and they could not do anything about this. Stiles just didn't want to go find the coven or group or whatever they called themselves. He didn't want happening to Derek to happen to anyone else. Derek growled as he sat down in the computer chair and picked up the book he was reading. Stiles sighed as he knew that they were reaching a dead end. "We'll find an answer, hopefully. I mean, you don't want to stay like this do you?"

"Shut up." Derek hs a short vocabulary, Stiles had known that for awhile now and didn't bother to say anything back to Derek's statements. He kept reading, and reading about nothing that would help them with this situation. Where did he have to go to get the solution? Stiles sighed before throwing the book away from him and crossing his arms. Derek looked up from a book he was reading to cross his own arms, leaning back in his chair. "So."

"Why do you make everything in a statment?" Stiles just blurted out from no where. Derek just blinked at him. Stiles hated that he rambled then he also really hated when he blurted out stuff also. It always made people awkward or uncomfortable around more than they usually are. Derek didn't answer him. It was frustrating to Stiles, who just wanted to be Derek's friend and to be there for him but Derek never let anyone in. Stiles probably knew why because of Kate Argent, who was the one to burn down his whole family. "I'm sorry for blurting that out but dude, you don't say more then a sentence, and when you do speak, it's like you don't even know what grammar is. I knowI shouldn't be talking because I'm not perfect when I talk. I ramble on, I also say uncomfortable things at bad times like how you are still attractive when your younger! I mean, it's not like your not attractive when your older, which you are. You must know you are like seriously with all those mucles, and shit. It's like you're a greek god and oh my god, I'm going to die."

"And you were saying." Derek looked at him with a serious face when Stiles was blushing, and dying from embarrassment. How was he not against a wall, shivering from terror in the hands of Derek Hale? That was excepted from Derek since before when Stiles stepped out of line in his mind, Derek would just slam him into things or threaten him. Now, it's like he doesn't mind. Which is weird since Derek always seemed to mind with Stiles. Stiles gulped before saying. "You need to talk more then a statment. That's how you talk, and how you make friends. I've been trying to be your friend for like a couple of weeks now, and you're just not there."

"Maybe, I don't want friends." Derek shrugged like it was no big deal but to Stiles it was a big deal. Stiles would be lonely if he didn't have friends. He might only have Scott but that's good enough for him. Derek should at least have one in Stiles mind, and that friend was going to be him. He was going to get the whole Stilinski sha-bang. Shoulder to cry on, and everything that Stiles could do for him, he'll do it. "Doesn't that get lonely to you, Derek? Everyone deserves a friend. I have decided that if you have a friend, it would be a Stilinski because us Stilinski is the best friend, you'll ever have. Which this is not up for negotiation. This is the real deal, my friend."

"Do I get to object to this?" Derek finally learned to use grammer, thank to god.

"Nope." Stiles smiled as he popped the 'p'. Derek rolled his eyes, just rolling with the punches. His younger self didn't look so intimadating to Stiles, so he obviously took the chance to befriend Derek, which worked out great. Derek Hale has one friend, which Stiles was proud of that it was him and not anyone else. Derek might have betas but a friend is what he needs. He wondered how this would go, them being friends. "Just so you know, this friendships has perks like the best Stilinski hugs ever. Which everyone loves. So don't be surprised if I hug you, and you love it."

"Doubt it."

"I do not doubt the Stilinski hugs or charm, Derek. You'll be proven wrong." Stiles cried out when a book almost hit his face. "Wow this is turning out to be an abusive friendship already."

xox

Derek hated to be in his younger self, he  _loathed_ it. He felt like his body was too small, and that he was too big in this body. He wanted to find those faeries badly,so he could tell them what was on his mind and to get himself back into his body that he wanted back. He looked up at Stiles through his eyelashes to see him dosing off onto his pillow. It was only nine at night, which was early for Stiles. Derek knew that Stiles usually stayed up till past two to research, and do teenage boy stuff. Derek had sometimes come over to look out for him since he was pack, and to make sure he was safe.

Derek felt like he was a burden, also, Stiles gave up going to bed late, also gave up half of his bed for him. not only mention that Stiles had to be around him 24/7, which Derek thought it was more of a nuisance to him than to Stiles. He knew from his senses that Stiles had a crush on him for awhile now. Since he smelt arousal, his facial expressions always gave him away too. Stiles was seventeen, still in high school. Which really meant nothing to Derek if he were to think of it.

Derek hasn't felt, or tried to feel anything after Kate and the fire. She messed him up emotionally, and mentally. He doesn't let anyone in. He wants to but he wouldn't know who to do so. It wasn't going to be with his psycho uncle, whose rotten inside from dying then coming back alive. Looking at Stiles, he could see himself opening up because Stiles was a good person, and a friend that he came across even to those he didn't like.

He also knew that Stiles smelt like him like he was apart of Derek. Which scared himself for a lot of reasons since Stiles was so easily to get hurt from all the werewolf/alpha business that went around him. He also think that Stiles didn't care as long as his friends, and family were safe. Derek leaned forward to smell what Stiles smelt like again. Yup, he still smelt like he was Derek's. Stiles also smelt like fall was about to come into season, and the leaves were going to start to fall.

Derek sighed not knowing how to communicate his thoughts or feelings. He didn't want to come straight out, and freak Stiles out or anything. He would just get himself freaked out. He seemed to already freak Stiles out when he cuddled, and got a boner one morning. Which you couldn't blame him, he's a teenaged boy again! He totally needed to be back into his older body again, he couldn't handle all the hormones racing through his body and going back to school. Now that was horrible. He at least had Stiles in all of his classes with him even though Stiles could be a bit annoying with his ramblings.

"Derek?" Derek stiffened when he heard Stiles raspy voice come from the bed. Derek took his book that he wasn't really reading or even slightly interested in, and put in on the computer desk behind him. Derek let out a small noise, letting Stiles know he was there. Stiles sat up, rubbing his eyes from fuzziness. His hair was all ruffled up from moving his head on the bed, and Derek had to look away before anything happed to his body. "Nine thirty? Wow, that's ususally early for me. I can't believe I fell asleep like that. It's never happened before."

"You usually go to bed after two, I believe." Derek decided to open himself up but the way he said it, it sounded better in his head. Stiles just stared at him, blankly. Oh great, how was he going to fix this one? Derek shook his head, and ran his fingers through his longer hair on this body he was in. "I use to come and watch you sometimes to see if you and your Dad was safe. Since a lot of the times it wasn't..."

"Oh, um, thank you. Derek, I appericate that." There was shock on Stiles face, Derek nodded before getting undressed to his boxers that Stiles lent him. Stiles got under the covers by the wall, and Derek took Stiles normal spot that he knew Stiles liked but it didn't seem to mind Stiles a lot right now. "Goodnight, Derek."

"Goodnight, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> If you need to contact me these are the places!  
> kik: marlenelmao  
> tumblr: hollowdeaths (also my insta js, and I do follow back js)
> 
> and thats about it :)


End file.
